Race Day
(Early one morning at my house, me and Rocky are sleeping in bed. I wake up, and shake Rocky to wake him up) Reece: (yawns) Yo, Rocky. Wake up. Today's race day Rocky: Today is WHAT?? Reece: Yep, and guess who has two tickets to the Coke Zero 400? Rocky: No way! You know I've always wanted to go to Daytona! Reece: Well then, you're lucky; I'm taking you with me! Rocky: YES!! Best day ever! Reece: We're also racing in Forza Motorsport 3 today, so bring your A-game Rocky: I wouldn't dream of letting you win. No, seriously, I have never dreamt of losing. EVER. Reece: That's the spirit, man. Let's settle this now so we can avoid traffic Rocky: I couldn't agree more. Of all the things I love, being stuck in traffic is NOT one of them Reece: It helps if you're carrying a PSP or some similar device Rocky: Hey, can I ask you something? Reece: Sure Rocky: Exactly how far is Daytona from here? Reece: Probably about 100-115 miles. Don't worry, we'll get there in no time. Remember, we have Jimmie Johnson's old race car Rocky: That's true. Let's get this race over with (Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay, Marshall and Zuma are at the pool shown in the original show's episode, "Pups Save a Pool Day") Marshall: Ah, this is the life, isn't it, Zuma? We can just relax here for as long as we want. Until closing time of course Zuma: You know, I actually miss Rocky. But honestly, I think we should milk this as much as possible Marshall: Yeah. Who knows when Rocky will come back? That guy can't stay there forever Zuma: How do you know? Marshall: You have a point... (Back at my house, about to leave for Daytona International Speedway...) Rocky: Wow, that was a close race. I can't believe you overtook me on the final turn and still lost by .007 of a second Reece: That's what I get for picking a car with stupid acceleration Rocky: I thought I just got lucky on the straightaway leading to the finish line Reece: Well, at least it was a photo finish, right, man? Rocky: True. (buckles up) Now come on, we got a race to catch Reece: Right Rocky: Where's Tony Stewart qualified at? Reece: 2nd originally. But he failed pre-race inspection and will start 42nd. Why? Hoping he wins? Rocky: Actually, yes Reece: Good luck, dude. I've almost never seen a worst-to-first finish, and I've been on this Earth for about 14 years Rocky: I'm only 5. Well, 6; I did have a birthday recently... Reece: Wow. How'd you get so good at racing though? Rocky: I come from a long line of racing champions. It's in my blood Reece: No wonder you don't like losing; you come from a long line of winners Rocky: Which explains why I went ballistic after losing for the first time during a tie-breaker race. I never thought my lineage would have that effect on me Reece: Okay, enough about your family history; this is an open stretch of highway we're heading into so hold on tight! Rocky: Holding! (10 minutes of high-speed open-clutch driving later) Rocky: That was totally radical! I think we got up to 160mph there! (reads sign) My god, we're here! Pull in to that parking spot over there next to that 1976 Nissan Maxima Reece: Okay Rocky: Wow... Hey, where are we sitting? Reece: Front row seats, dude! Rocky: Yeah! (At the green flag) Reece: Yo, hot dog dude, I want a hot dog with ketchup and mustard for me and my pup friend Rocky here Hot Dog Vendor: Sure thing; I was worried with all these concession stands under the track that I wouldn't get to make a sale. That'll be $10 total please Reece: (Gives him $10) Here you go Hot Dog Vendor: Pleasure doing business with you Rocky: Thanks dude Reece: You're welcome Rocky: Oh boy... You MIGHT not want to look to your left Reece: Oh come on, Jimmie! Rocky: Told ya so (Fast forward to 5 laps to go) Rocky: Here we go, Reece; a restart with 5 laps remaining. If it hasn't hit the fan yet, it will here in a moment Reece: I've been watching NASCAR since last year. I know what to(and not to) expect (Cut to Chase, Rubble and Skye who are in the audience) Chase: Hey, isn't that Rocky and Reece over there in the front row? Skye: Yeah, I see them. Why, of all the people you could chat up, are you focusing on those two? Chase: Because, Skye, I think they're awesome Rubble: Me too Skye: I guess I could agree on that (Back at the front row...) Rocky: Hey, is that Dale Jr.'s #88 car spinning around to the left and right? Reece: Now THAT'S what I came here to see! I hate that guy! He's a loser driver who can't win a championship. Plus, he's dating a married woman. Can someone say "What the heck?!" Rocky: I can but I won't. Reece: (laughs) (Last lap) Rocky: Come on, Tony! I don't give up or settle; neither should you! Reece: Wow, you really like Tony Stewart don't you? Rocky: Anyone who wins 5 races in a season is a friend of mine. We're even Facebook friends. See? Reece: Wow. Just wow. Rocky: Come on, Tony... YES!!! I can't believe it! He won from 42nd place! Reece: Congrats dude! Rocky: Let's go back home. We can talk about the race when we get back Reece: You read my mind. And hey, we made friends with a hot dog vendor, more than likely Rocky: Good point. Who knows, we might meet him again Reece: True. Get a good night's sleep tonight; who knows what we're going to do next? Rocky: Besides us? Reece: Yeah. (Back at home, it is now nighttime) Rocky: Good night, Reece; you should get some shuteye Reece: Same for you Rocky. See you next time, dude (During the credits, the first 40 seconds of Bullet For My Valentine's song Your Betrayal plays) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes Category:Races